


[みか宗/红宗]ABO

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Summary: ×看到チャリリズム太太的ABO所以发散了奇怪的东西（https://twitter.com/Cha_ri_star/status/842062587390976000）×过去红<-宗,临时标记×mika红郎alpha宗omega×初中时期瞎扯×不能接受以上的请自觉绕路
Relationships: Kgehira Mika/Itsuki Shu, Kiryuu Kurou/Itsuki Shuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ×看到チャリリズム太太的ABO所以发散了奇怪的东西（https://twitter.com/Cha_ri_star/status/842062587390976000）  
> ×过去红<-宗,临时标记  
> ×mika红郎alpha宗omega  
> ×初中时期瞎扯  
> ×不能接受以上的请自觉绕路

#0  
  
嘈杂的大厅，混杂的学生们。在这一片让人几乎要晕厥的凌乱中，影片mika正努力地将自己缩在一边，滑入校舍中。  
若是常人大约是要在此时高喊着新的学校，新的生活，然而对他自己来说，却只是从一个角落走入另一个角落而已。  
“有没有看到什么漂亮学姐啊～”旁边的男生开始了让人不适的话题。  
“话说学生会长是Alpha吧～真是无双的美人，姐姐大人快来踩我～”……女生这边似乎还要可怕。  
正当他试着脱离这些人群的时候，隐约的视线让他抬起了头。  
一时间，四目相对。  
利落柔软的短发，细长的双眼，如蓝宝石般的眸子，一个隐身于众人谈论之中的美人。  
灼灼的视线顺着他的头顶一路向下，带着些苛责与不甘，却又黏腻得让人有些受不了。  
“……请问……”  
他刚想出声应对，那人却忽一转身，就这么快步离去了。  
  
×××  
  
“老师那个时候就知道了吧。”  
几年后，他趴在斋宫身边，抚摸着他颈边自己留下的标记问道。  
“知道什么？”斋宫不耐烦地拍开了他的手。  
“知道我是老师的命运之人。”  
  
  
#1  
  
“宗真是去了很远的地方读书啊，每次见面都要隔上好久呢。”  
缝纫教室的授课已经结束，除了鬼龙家的女主人只剩下了斋宫一人。  
“……也不过就是三个多月而已吧。”  
“哎呀宗真是不知道稍微表现得可爱一点呢，说一句‘见不到你们我很寂寞’不行吗？明明刚回来就往这儿跑。”  
“只是因为听说你身体不好还在继续授课所以才来的啊。”  
那人听了便忍不住伸手摸了摸斋宫的头，笑道：“真是的……红郎要是有你这么上心就好了，最近人都不知道哪儿去了。”  
“阿龙？他没回来吗？”  
“是呢……”略有些寂寞的神色只一闪而过，随即便又换上了惯常的笑脸，起身去橱柜翻找起来，“宗也长高了不少吧，这几个月我也买了些衣服哦。”  
蕾丝，皱褶，荷叶边，缎带……像是陌生世界一般旧式的华丽的衣衫。  
她兴致高昂地将那些衣衫一字排开，就像在过去那几年内常做的那样。  
“宗最喜欢这种吧？要不要试试看？宗长大了也很漂亮，肯定很合适的。”  
这就像是这温柔的庇护所的附加品，让他更远离所谓的“普通”，被精心装饰，成为彻彻底底的异类。  
然而这样的不同却是可以在此处被包容的。  
会被置入如羊水一般温柔的环境里，让他随性地走下去。  
  
对于这样的请求，斋宫自然不会拒绝，然而在他走进里间时，身后却传来重物坠地的声响。  
回过头便是铺散一地的凌乱长发。  
这温柔的庇护所，已经开始慢慢溃散了。  
  
×××  
  
沿着破旧的街道，左拐，右拐，再过两个街区……  
墙边的涂鸦开始彰示着此处已经是这个城市阴暗的角落，不良们毫无品味的呼喝以及金属碰撞的声响也隐约传入了耳中。  
对于暴力强烈的厌恶让斋宫开始犹豫是否要向前，但红郎母亲倒下的模样却又再次出现在脑海中，让他继续走了下去。  
渐渐地，拼杀殴打的声响开始清晰了起来，铁管刮蹭着地面然后又扬起，最终停止在人的身体上，留下一片淤青，或是一个血痕。  
“真是没有品味……”他暗自嘀咕着，心想若是做这些杀人的勾当，他肯定用些匕首柴刀之类的东西。  
不然打了人家人家还要痛，多没意思。  
  
“你给我记着！！！！”  
到达目的地时，只听一句更没品味的话被极为高调地甩了出来，还未反应过来便是一队的摩托“唰”地蹭着耳边开了过去，扬起了一把夹杂着血腥味的尘埃。  
  
“这儿怎么还一个不怕死的！”  
紧接着，斋宫自个儿就被人盯上了。  
“还想打吗？倒是挺有骨气啊，你那些个兄弟们可都跑了哈！不怕？”  
这话说得斋宫直想翻白眼心说谁跟那帮家伙是兄弟。  
“我是来——”  
“大哥你看这明显就不是打架的料哪有人穿得跟个少爷似的来打架的。”  
“是是大哥你别听他说话直接揍，这家伙肯定是来玩阴的。”  
哟嗬你这心里戏还挺多的。  
斋宫虽然心里觉得比起以前欺负自个儿的人这几个还真是画风清奇，但还是没忍住在这帮人面前腰一叉，拿出自己唱歌练嗓那股中气以及对不回家的那混蛋的不爽鼓足了气大喝一声：“我是来！找鬼龙红郎的！”  
  
不良少年们愣了。  
“……来单挑的吗？”  
斋宫刚想否认，但想着鬼龙这家伙也不会把自己怎么样，单挑完拉回去这帮人大概还能理解些，也不犹豫，胸一挺就接着说：“是，单挑。”  
那群不良们这会儿是确认了，赶忙连着一起退去两边给他空了条道出来。  
然后在那道儿的尽头，就是在整理被扯坏的特功服的鬼龙红郎。  
“哦……”鬼龙也是懵了，“小斋，你咋找到这儿来了？”  
斋宫也同样懵了：“……鬼龙你在干什么？”  
说好的不良呢？说好的打架呢？你空手道不是很厉害吗？为什么现在不是众星捧月而是怎么看怎么像善后的？？？？  
鬼龙这下也注意到旁人那复杂的表情，尴尬地清了清嗓子，指着斋宫说：“这是我发小。”  
旁边人一脸“你是要指这是家务事？？”。  
鬼龙思考了下，接着又指着他说：“这人缝纫比我厉害！”  
“比这还厉害吗？！”其中一个一转身指着背后绣上去的“夜露死苦”问。  
斋宫只觉得自己的审美被强奸了。  
“他随手一绣就是个草书的！”  
众人立时齐刷刷地跟着喊：“小斋大哥好！！！”  
  
×××  
  
同样地走在破旧的街道，这回倒是俩人，还走的是回去的路了。  
“用得着这么不开心吗？他们不是人还挺好的……”鬼龙随手一撩刘海，低头继续解着自己肚子上的绷带。  
鬼龙自觉醒成为Alpha后斋宫也与他见得少，这模样搭配那浓烈的信息素气味让他禁不住心里痒痒，只好强忍了撇撇嘴答：“简直就像去异世界旅游了一回一样……再说你再喜欢他们也不能不回家啊。”  
“老妈现在怎么样了？”  
“现在已经没事了，但是毕竟身体也是不好了……”斋宫想想就不禁赌气，“这样的父母你这么不想要就给我好啦。”  
“吓？这哪是随便给的？”  
“切。”  
“喂喂你怎么了，不会是又遇到什么不顺心的事了吧？”鬼龙摸了摸下巴，“要不你说出来我去让兄弟们收拾他。这个层面其实还是挺便利的。”  
不顺心这层面倒是说到了点子上，一下就让斋宫拐到了开学时遇上的影片mika，不禁气不打一处来，抱怨道：“我遇到了‘命运之人’。”  
“哦……啊？！”  
“虽然长得不错但是总是一脸傻笑还缩在角落里畏首畏尾。”  
“你好挑啊搞得你以前不爱哭一样。”鬼龙随口就吐槽，话到一半就觉着哪儿有些不对，“等等你这个味道怎么回事……”  
斋宫却早就习惯了在发牢骚时对别人的话左耳进右耳出，  
“看他觉得有点不爽但是又不知道怎么说，第一次搭话说‘你这俩眼睛是装错了吗？’他竟然一脸委屈地看着我？！这个时候不是应该生气一下吗？”  
“是啊对你就该直接摁着脑袋砸墙上才对。”  
“你才该自己去撞墙吧自己亲妈怎么样了都不管这根本说不过去吧？！你知道吗他入学快一个学期了竟然一个朋友都没有每天中午一个人在天台上吃饭。”  
“……小斋你知道你现在Omega的信息素已经铺开10公里了吗你到底有多喜欢你这个‘命运之人’啊？？？”  
“…………”斋宫大概是说完了，这才意识到问题，下意识地嗅了嗅，直接就贴到了鬼龙的肩膀。  
“……不是你的信息素吗？”Alpha的气味让他有些晕晕乎乎的，说话舌头也打结了起来，“一股肥皂的味道……”  
“肥皂是什么鬼啊，根本不像肥皂吧。”  
然而这会儿斋宫早就整个人气氛都不对了，停了脚步转而挂在了鬼龙身上：“影片的气味是刚下过雨的味道……还很淡……但是是那种潮湿的气味。”  
“喂，喂，小斋？”  
身体热了起来，脑袋里早就成了一团浆糊，斋宫此时只知盲目地贴上眼前的身体去缓解自己的燥热。  
“像要发霉了一样……”他的话头也断断续续，说着自己也不明白的东西。  
事已至此，鬼龙也不是对这些一无所知的人，立时就明白了：斋宫发情了。


	2. Chapter 2

#2

“我说你用得着么，大街上的就撑不住了。”鬼龙被斋宫那么粘着也只得跟了停了脚步，无奈地扯着他的腮膀子开始数落他。  
被这么一扯斋宫立马就清醒了不少，捂着脸忿忿地答：“那你就扔下我不管好啦，总是以保护者的身份自居真是让人看不下去！”  
“你说这种话本意明明就是‘别丢下我’吧，小孩子闹别扭也有个限度好不好。”  
“明明你还比我小几个月吧？！按理说应该叫我宗大哥才——呜啊！”这反驳的话还未说完，就被人一把抱了起来，“放我下来啊不要像对小孩子一样对待我！！”  
“你是跟我妹取经了吗，这反应怎么变得和她一模一样？明明以前很喜欢被公主抱来着。”  
“切，她可是昨天才跟我说了‘我才没有哥哥！’这样的话呢！你自我感觉也太良好了。”  
“啊好烦，这种话让她自己亲自跟我说啊你转播什么。别乱动，赶着回家呢。”  
“等等你不会想让我在这个状态下回家吧？！”父母还在关西，回去让祖父来处理又得不知道闹到多大，搞不好今晚就被强制送医院开始发情期定制特殊护理套餐了。  
鬼龙这会儿已是撒开了腿要跑，被他这么一提醒，这人就直挺挺地刹住了。  
“那你要去哪儿？”  
斋宫一脸尴尬：“信息素控制不住……只能解决一下了……”  
鬼龙傻了：“这咋解决？”  
“还能怎么样……”斋宫面上像是无所谓，说话的声儿却是越来越小，“先标记一下吧……控制一下信息素。”  
“等等，标记不是表示所有权吗，你这玩笑开大了吧。”  
“我都说了可以了你怎么问题那么多？！”  
“你不是有命运之人吗让他来标记啊。”  
“我又不想被他标记，而且他人不在这里啊？！”  
鬼龙这回倒是终于被斋宫成功噎住了。  
“你是……想被我标记？”他放开了斋宫，挠着头说，“这有点不好说啊，不是命运之人这么轻率不太好吧，万一你后悔了……”  
“也没有法律规定必须要和命运之人在一起吧，你不是Alpha吗怎么这么畏首畏尾的？？”  
“这哪是畏首畏尾，你不要讨打——”  
“那有什么好纠结的！”  
“啊啊烦死了啊，你觉得不良里能有几个Omega我还是第一次碰到这种情况根本不会标记啊！！”

啪嗒。  
斋宫好像听到了脑内有什么常识线断掉的声音。  
“是这样啊。”他反手把鬼龙一推一摁就给压在了墙上。  
“小斋…………？？”  
“我也不是Alpha，这种事我怎么可能知道？”这表情已经说不出是觉得生气还是好笑了。  
鼻息贴了上来，暖暖地哄在颊边，斋宫信息素特有的类似书本的气味也越发浓烈了起来，让鬼龙下意识地深深吸入那甜蜜的气息。  
“既然如此，也只能用本能来解决了。”  
危险的话语后，浅浅的吻却避开了唇角，贴着下颌慢慢向下，微凉的双手顺着外套边缘滑入，开始揉捏着肌理分明的腰腹。  
热度随着斋宫的动作自下腹烧了上来，信息素也一同纠缠在一起，混杂成陌生的气息，引诱着鬼龙解开了他颈边的衣扣。  
“为什么要做这种事？”  
“……嗯？”斋宫却只停了动作迷茫地望着他。  
这模样便是让鬼龙生出了想好好给他点教训的心态，掰了他的下巴就寻了他的唇，深深地吻了上去。  
舌尖轻易地撬开了口腔，畅通无阻地深入舔舐。刮蹭到上鄂时怀中的身体便会微微颤抖，瘫软在自己的臂间。  
“想被……标记……”一吻结束，斋宫的衣衫也已散乱，露出肩颈一小片的肌肤，“想被你标记。”  
“真是的……怎么又像要哭了一样。我可不是为了看你哭才跟你回去的。”  
“可是很快又要见不到了。”斋宫低着头说道，“以后也许就越来越远，再也见不到了。”  
那对他来说最为珍贵的，世上唯一的温暖的庇护所就要消失了，只剩下这最后一块碎片能够让他记起过去那在羊水中一般自由的生活。如果此时再不伸出手，再不将这块碎片紧紧抓住的话，那就真的再也无法回到过去，再也无法寻回自己的过去了。

“你怎么说得像生离死别一样。”鬼龙却是一脸无奈地看着他。  
斋宫不禁咬紧了下唇，犹豫地解起了衣扣。  
“没有什么生离死别却不见面了，比生离死别更可怕。”  
他低头望着自己慢慢展露在外的身体，想着眼前的这个人却是根本不重视那对自己如最后一根稻草一般的存在的。祈求一般卑微的心态让他觉得自己都变得不堪了起来，然而却还是继续着这如同取暖一般的亲密的行为。  
“喂，小斋——”  
这一回便换作斋宫主动吻了他。

×××

暑假也算是个长假了，然而对于回到学校的学生来说，假期可是不管有多久都是一晃而过的东西。就算是新学期的第一天，也都是无精打采闷闷不乐的模样。  
影片也是这沉闷大军中的一员。  
充满着疼痛的“第一学期零好友收获”的初中生活并没能给他带来任何的快乐，反倒是在假期中常常跟在自己后头的那几个孩子却像是突然意识到了年龄的差距，开始对他恭敬了不少。  
“啊……真是不想回来上学啊……”影片忍不住暗暗抱怨了起来。

正在这时，教学楼大厅的角落却骚动了起来。  
“你看，那个，是二年级的斋宫宗吧。”  
“之前都只说是名门之后，没想到还是Omega啊。”  
斋宫宗，一个熟悉的名字。  
影片顺着身边几个嚼舌根的人的视线，一同看向了那个难得的会与自己交谈的人。  
“这个时候就大大咧咧地给人看别人留下的标记，真没想到是这样的人。”  
影片经他们这么一说，才发现斋宫的颈边有一个淡淡的印记。  
Alpha向别人表示自己对Omega所有权的标记。

当晚，影片就做了一个关于斋宫的梦。  
梦里那个向来冷冰冰的人正被人压在身下发出甜腻的呻吟喘息，修长的双腿被打开折至胸口，下身亦被粗壮的阴茎一次又一次地贯穿着。  
“不要……不要碰那里……”他哭喊着，噙着泪水的双眼正求助一般地望着自己。  
……自己？  
影片这才发现，这是一个微妙的欢爱的场景，而自己的意识却只是一个在旁观看的看客。  
他的泪水簌簌地落下，原本只是淡淡的像是书本一般的气息开始变得浓烈起来，像是要占据他身边的每一存一般从他的鼻息，从他的肌肤渗入，浸得他像要透不过气了似的。  
浓重的，纸张油墨的气息，却又夹杂着一丝花叶的气味。  
像书页中的干花一般，带着已经结束的，与自己毫无关系的故事出现在自己眼前的，斋宫宗的气味。  
“呜呜……好深……不要顶那里……会怀、怀孕的……”梦里的这个假象正被人戳刺着生殖腔，哭叫着试图反抗，却最终只能选择沉沦于欲望与本能之中，任由成结的阴茎突入他的身体深处，在让他受孕的同时留下颈上淡淡的印记。  
虽说先前的内容过于荒诞让人并不能相信，然而此时一旦与现实联系了起来，一股无名火便自心底开始蔓延，一直烧到了头顶。  
“他不是明确拒绝了吗？！”影片失控地冲了过去，拽了斋宫身上那人的领子便要发作，却在看清那人模糊的面目时傻了眼。  
那是——他自己的脸。  
“影片……”此时，身下的斋宫还沉浸在情欲的余韵之中，正痴态毕露地抚摸着自己的小腹说道，“影片，我想要你的孩子。”

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
影片立马就被吓醒了。  
然而对比那令人汗毛倒竖的噩梦，腿间的黏腻感，以及房中这让人几乎透不过气的，满是雨后潮湿气息的信息素却更是让他手足无措起来。  
影片mika，是个Alpha。  
他愣愣地看着自己的双手。  
斋宫宗是他的命运之人。  
一个声音这么告诉他。


	3. Chapter 3

#3

影片向来是个人际关系较为单纯的人，长久以来养成的对恶意的敏感让他习惯于跳开所有不稳定的关系，然而也正因为这份敏感，斋宫毫无恶意与善意的接触也让他迅速地放松了警惕，放任其发展了下去。  
一开始只是偶尔遇上时的一个招呼，接着便开始了短暂的交谈。两人平素都不是话多而琐碎的人，其间尴尬的沉默也并不少见，然而下次见面时却又像忘了过去的错误一般，再度说些难以继续的话题。  
艰难的，就像他们各自的人际一样的，并不美好的关系。  
或许是因为其中对于自己的映射太过明显，或许是因为对方并不是有资格指责自己的笨拙的那类人，或许只是在这大片灰败的学生生活中保留一些毫无色彩的空白，在这单纯无趣的关系被暧昧的气息浸染之后，影片却害怕了起来。  
比起觉醒了Alpha对Omega的欲望，这份欲望带来的未知感却让他变得手足无措，下意识地躲避着斋宫。

“有句话叫‘只有笨蛋和烟喜欢高的地方’。”  
然而没过多久就被人轻车熟路地正面找上了。随着熟悉的声音飘来的，还有那带着油墨气息的信息素。  
影片无奈地抱着面包干往长凳的角落挪了挪，扁了扁嘴反问：“斋宫学长不是也来屋顶吃饭了吗？到底是笨蛋呢还是烟呢？”  
斋宫转眼就是鼻孔看人：“只是因为有个笨蛋又在吃些没营养的东西。”  
如此这般又是老生常谈，然而影片的视线却粘在了他颈间已几不可见印记，立时胃里又是一阵拧。  
“斋宫学长——”  
话刚要开口，张开的嘴里就被塞了个东西。  
唔，羊角面包，Ham&Cheese版。  
“吃饭的时候不要说话。”斋宫一脸在意得要死的样子数着纸袋里剩余的面包，“不过面包干大约是堵不住你的嘴的吧。”

这般别扭的恩惠倒是把暧昧给贯彻了十成十，让影片不禁想起梦里那稍有些不同的信息素的气味。  
或许是因为被挤压在书中的花叶沾了水，在情欲中散发出了原本的气息，那不似书簿纸张令人产生距离的气息，而是带着诱惑的，让人想要占有的，细弱的植物为授粉准备的气味。  
“……这个印记快要消失了。”  
意识到时，指尖已抚上了被自己盯着许久的那个淡淡的痕迹。  
“唔？！”  
斋宫立时如受惊般躲开了影片。  
影片却就这么僵在了那儿，只抬了头望着他。  
虽说只是个普普通通的眼神，斋宫却觉得自己像是被谴责着什么一般，闪躲着影片异色的眸子。  
所谓的命运之人不就只是个随随便便敲定的东西吗？所谓的命运不就是用来违抗的吗？明明没有什么誓言，甚至连基本的了解的极其匮乏，又有什么好去说背叛的，好去为此自责的呢？  
“斋宫学长是与人缔结了关系了吗？”影片却打断了他的思绪。  
缔结关系？斋宫下意识地抚摸着颈间的印记。虽说当时的本意其实是想要就此发生些什么，然而最后也不过只是一个临时的标记。炎热的夏天几乎短暂到在转瞬之间就已结束，那一次有意无意的诱惑最终也只换来一个迅速消失的虚伪的印记而已。  
“与你无关吧。”他心虚地答。  
然而事实却是那一次发情从一开始，就只是因为他想到了自己的“命运之人”而已。

故意激怒人一般的回应似乎激起了Alpha潜在的占有欲，原本那稀薄的信息素在此时便突然浓厚起来，像是要将人浸在水中一般透不过气的潮湿的气息包裹着他，刺激着他的神经。  
“你稍微注意一点！信息素已经——”  
“真的无关吗？”影片同样强硬地打断了他，紧紧地抓住了他的胳膊，“就算标记已经这么淡了也不能加上新的标记呢。”  
“所以？”被这么一问斋宫反倒冷静了下来，皱了眉反问，“要换作你来标记吗？我可不是什么物件，难道还必须得写上名字贴上标签吗？”  
“唔……”这番问话却是戳了影片的痛处，很快便松了手，低着头不再看他。  
然而对于这些退让斋宫却仍是没来由地烦躁，心说自己因为那几是莫须有的关系就对这人多加关照，然而这家伙却停在这半尴不尬的地方，想来定是不知还有命运之人这层关系的。  
“那个人是在很远的地方吗？”影片却像是要维护这脆弱的平衡一般小心翼翼地问着。  
“是啊，远到就算想见也见不到呢。”

——小斋，你又要走了吗？  
说来暑假的最后，鬼龙倒是难得地挽留了他。  
那一次标记留下的尴尬却仍留在他的脸上，这种对于自幼玩伴毫不掩饰感情的做法却是更让人感到不适。  
——还记得我们以前定下过要保护你的约定吧。  
保护者又能怎样，如果是站在高高在上的姿态的保护的话，他早就已经不需要了。  
然而离别一旦开始，它就会一个接着一个向你涌来。  
告别熟悉的环境，告别过去的自己，一开始像是主动的逃离，最后却会发现时光也会推着人向前，强迫他离开安全舒适的庇护所，再也无法回去。

接到那消息的时候，刚巧学期也快要结束了。  
手忙脚乱地申请提早完成期末测试，正要离开的时候，影片却难得地主动找到了他。  
“怎么？是想来找老师套点期末考题？没想到你也会有这些想法呢。”斋宫烦躁地讽刺起来。  
“我……”影片却欲言又止。  
“没什么事我就走了。”  
“等等。”影片赶忙拉住他的手。  
想要问斋宫是不是要回去见那个人，想要说斋宫是自己的命运之人，想要问很多东西，想要说很多话，然而却又觉得那不是自己该去说的部分，一旦开口了就会破坏这脆弱的平衡，稍一失神便会坠落深渊。  
斋宫见状却叹了口气，回望着他说道：“你就像小孩子一样呢，像是需要疼爱的雏鸟的模样。”  
不是希望他倚靠着自己的人，而是需要他庇护，向这个曾是爱哭鬼的斋宫宗寻求庇护一样的存在。  
难道这就是“命运之人”的意义吗？

×××

新年过去，校园生活又在一片抱怨中开始走上正轨。一切都如常，单调而乏味，所不同的只是没有了斋宫的身影。  
过了许久影片才知道，在这假期中，一个对斋宫很重要的人死了。


	4. Chapter 4

#4

生命的价值到底是多少？要用多少钱来衡量，要用多少心力来交换？  
斋宫像是疯了一样寻找着鬼龙，拨着那个烂熟的号码，奔走在城市中熟悉与不熟悉的角落。汗水与尘土扰乱了他向来一丝不苟的仪表，他害怕着，不安着，若是明天一醒来，自己向来视若珍宝的东西就这么碎裂了，他该如何是好？  
在这无意义的时间中，他的脑海内就像崩坏的放映机一般重复播放着过去的片段，似乎有一双面向自己内心的眼睛在这期间慢慢张开，冷冷地审视着他。  
——想要被爱着。  
——想要被认同。  
——想要在自由的空气中，做自己想做的事。  
他的脚步慢了下来。  
不安慢慢消失了，对未来的恐惧也慢慢消失了。  
在这难得的平静中斋宫宗转身走上了来路，去迎接自己命运中的第一个离别。  
对他最珍贵的东西弃之不顾的人，本就不是他应该依赖的人。

最后，当他终于见到鬼龙时，却已是鬼龙母亲的葬礼。  
在殡仪馆长长的阶梯的顶端，他又回到了那个得体而沉默的自己。压抑的黑色西装包裹着他，颈上的丝带犹如将他勒死的最后一根绳子，紧紧地束缚着他的身体。  
“真是了不得的迟到呢。”他自台阶上缓缓走下，皮鞋与大理石的地面碰撞出干脆的声响。  
“……斋宫……”鬼龙却抢先一步与他划清了界线。  
斋宫还是忍不住停下了脚步，低头望着鬼龙。  
他本想要做个绝情的人，但是每次都被人抢了先，最后却成了被抛下的那个。  
“这段时间你到底做什么去了？”顺应着这般展开，他作出了最后的挣扎。  
“最近有点……”鬼龙闪烁其辞，转而反问，“那边已经结束了？”  
“嗯。”反正人都已经去了，对于剩下的那些残渣的处理，也并不十分重要了。  
过去的那个爱哭鬼现在也一同正式地走入了坟墓，在这场毫无眼泪的干涩的葬礼之后，斋宫便将所有对于那旧日的记录尽数付之一炬，就像他所爱的人一样，在灼热的火焰中被破坏，被焚毁——  
然后妄想着在这灰烬中重生。

×××

与人分别是什么感受？影片其实并不是很明白。  
在他的记忆中似乎并没有什么若是分开就会觉得痛苦的关系，自然对离别之苦也并没有什么概念。  
如果是在感情最深的时候生死相隔，到底是什么感受？  
当他自别人口中听说斋宫消失的原因时，心中便有些奇妙的感情浮了上来。  
明明应当是痛苦的，明明应当是觉得不甘而愤恨的，但是自己却有些羡慕能有这痛苦的人，羡慕他们至少在这美好被毁去之前，也是曾拥有过这样的美好的。  
斋宫重要的人是什么样的人呢？  
他开始想象了起来，开始揣测着那个不熟悉的人的人生。  
他们在这时如命运一般地相遇，如命运一般地与过去告别，难道是要在此结成新的关系吗？  
以那个春梦为源头的幻想开始溢出，将“斋宫宗”这个印象涂抹上了颜色，如在被加热的温水中一般想象着不再是作为“空白”存在的他。

然而默默的发酵过程最后终是要结束的。  
当斋宫再一次出现在屋顶时，影片便没能忍住，很是兴奋地打了个招呼。  
斋宫却是相当的不适应，只好掩饰地应到：“还真是巧。”  
“因为我最近每天都在这里啊。”影片这下也不继续吃饭了，光抬头盯着他看。  
颈间干净清爽，就像是之前什么都未曾发生过。  
“在这种没人的角落烂掉还真是符合你的特色呢。”斋宫却忍不住嘲讽了两句。  
“现在不是有人了嘛。”  
斋宫自己也不知为何这时偏偏要来屋顶找影片，被他这么一说便有些语塞，闭了嘴不再接话。  
这会儿倒是回到了过去两人间的气氛，让有些头脑发热的影片慢慢冷静了下来。  
“我想见斋宫学长。”像是最后的挣扎一般，影片在缩回自己的世界前小声说道。  
斋宫却是不高兴了，明明他什么都没有做，却为何要被迫面对这如同被遗弃一般的神情？但转念一想自己感受到被抛下的时候多半也是有些无理取闹的成分在里面，究其因果，他与影片不过都是擅自依赖别人，擅自认定自己被遗忘罢了。  
难道是因为这样，这个人才会是自己的命运之人吗？  
像是要疼爱这孤独的存在一般，斋宫下意识地捧起了影片的脸，深深地望着他。  
剪得有些凌乱的黑色的短发，昼与夜一般的异色的眸子，但那精致漂亮的脸庞上却是少有寂寞的感情的。  
“你在想什么？”  
“……想吻你。”  
这突然的话语斋宫慌忙放开了手，然而影片却很快缠了上来，夺取了他的唇，献上一个带着欲望的吻。  
舌尖开拓着他的口腔，诱人的信息素也一同缠了上来，那潮湿的气味让斋宫有种自深处被濡湿的感觉，很快便失了力气，任影片为所欲为。  
“我曾梦到学长躺在一个陌生人身下，被侵犯着。”压抑已久的欲望开始爆发，影片不受控制地诉说着自己的梦。  
“什、什么？？”斋宫懵了。  
“然后我发现其实那个人是我。”影片似是不知该如何进行这般性事，只是像撒娇一样浅啄着他的脸颊，让斋宫忍不住想要挥开他。  
“这种事告诉我干嘛？！”  
影片则自顾自地说了下去：“在梦里老师说过想要我的孩子。”  
微凉的手随即从外套下摆内探入，隔着衬衫抚摸着他的腹部。  
虽然斋宫身为Omega，但是被人如此直露地说起受孕一事也是第一次，立时就“唰”地就红了脸，慌忙去捉影片的手。  
“等等……”  
“唔好像不是这里。”影片自然是完全无视了他的反抗，下意识地边加强信息素的释放边开始解着他的皮带。只一会儿，那微凉的手便在清脆的碰撞声响中摸上了他的小腹。  
“是这里吗……？”影片揉捏斋宫的小腹，迷离地望着身下的人。  
此时斋宫也已被那浓烈的信息素压得神志不清起来，只觉一股热流自影片的手边溢出，让他不自觉地兴奋起来，吐出粗重的喘息。  
察觉到了斋宫的下体已经半硬，影片也有些期待地扯下了斋宫的下着，拉开他的双腿问道：“斋宫学长要开始发情了吗？”  
“才不会……在现在……”身体内的饥渴感以及私处暴露在外的羞耻感折磨着斋宫，他不禁自欺欺人地捂住了脸，逃避着被人玩赏一般的现实。  
影片却毫不留情地直接将手指插入了他的后穴中：“可是这里已经开始软化了，Omega不发情也会这样吗？”  
“啊啊——”粗暴的插入带来了令人难以招架的快感，斋宫也被这突然的冲击惊得弓起了背脊，瞪大了眼睛望着灰败的天空。  
他们此时幕天席地，在这向所有人敞开的地方做些不能与人言说的龌龊之事。就算没有第三者在旁观看，也像是被人观察着，偷窥着一般。  
“舒服吗？”影片见他露出些微妙神色便低下身去吻他，自他细长的双眼到清瘦的颊边，再到微张的薄唇，“会疼吗？”舌尖又一次开拓着他的口腔，恶意地擦过上鄂，随即卷起他的舌头纠缠。  
“呜呜……嗯……”在深吻中本能迅速地盖过了一切，让斋宫溢出了些许媚气的呻吟。  
“可以插入吗？”被这呻吟所感染，影片也掏出了自己硬热的性器，抵在了开始张合的穴口。  
“等……等等……”斋宫发出了有气无力的反抗声。  
然而那阳物却已经开始慢慢推进：“斋宫学长好漂亮……那里还紧紧地吸着我……这样做下去学长会怀孕吗？会生下我的孩子吗？”  
“不会……怀孕的……啊啊……”  
“为什么？我们不是Alpha和Omega吗？”待到插入后，影片便将他的双腿折至胸口，观赏着两人的结合处，“学长是我的命运之人吧？这样的话不是很容易就会怀孕吗？”  
就算是沉迷在情欲之中，斋宫也清晰地听到了影片所说的话，刚想反问，却又被吻住了。  
“这样也好舒服……唔……嗯……我会死在学长身体里吗……”影片在亲吻中含混不清地低语着，夺取着斋宫的呼吸。下身的动作也随着这亲吻开始强硬起来，四处戳刺着后穴，寻找着敏感点。  
“不要……不要……”身体上的快感早已开始暴走，斋宫仅存的一点理智让他发出无力的反抗，推拒着影片的身体。

“为什么？”这次影片终于放开了他。  
斋宫却什么话都说不出来，只能随着后穴内阳物的动作抽搐着，在敏感点被戳刺的时候发出短促的呻吟。  
“是因为在这里留下标记的人吗？”影片虽是对这模样很是满意，但还是低头去舔吻他的颈侧，责问着他。  
这话却是问着了些复杂的东西，让斋宫一时不知该如何开口。  
“可是他都没再留下标记了。”影片的舌尖随着话语停下了动作，待斋宫疏忽时便突然咬了上去。  
“呜……不、不要……标记……”被侵占，被开发，自己还没有做好心理准备，就被人突然地占有了，并且还烙下了长期宣告所有权的印记。  
“为什么？我爱学长，想要学长只属于我一个人，Alpha难道不都是这样吗？”影片终于抛开了所有的顾虑，开始赤裸裸地展露着他的欲望，又一次抚摸着斋宫的小腹说道：“就这样受孕，然后生下我的孩子。如果标记淡了，我也会好好地打上新的标记……”  
“……为什么你可以这么轻描淡写地说这种话？”  
“啊？”  
想要被爱着，想要与世界产生联系，想要舒适地生活下去……缠绕在心中已久的执念却被人这么轻率地说了出来，并像是1+1=2一般简单地划定了他的人生。  
“你只是执着于身体上的事吧。”夸赞他漂亮，肖想着他受孕的模样，甚至无视他自己的意志，用信息素引诱他，强行插入他。就算是命运之人，那又是多大的羁绊吗？其实不过也是陌生人而已。  
“不、不是的，我是因为只有斋宫学长肯关心我，肯与我说话……”影片一下就慌了，手足无措地抱着斋宫解释起来，“在这段时间里我也天天等着学长，很怕学长再也不出现了……”  
“你又知道我的什么？！”  
“我……”影片一时语塞。被这一问他才发现两人的交流也不过如此，就算是“命运之人”，他对斋宫本身能说得出的了解大约也只有食物的喜好了。  
见影片又露出像是被抛弃的神情，斋宫却是心软了。  
如果他那时主动吻上的是眼前这个“命运之人”会怎样？如果从一开始就认定自己是因为命运被吸引，从一开始就抱着互相取暖的心态开始慢慢了解，而不是压抑欲望，给它慢慢发酵的机会，影片会怎样？还会像今天这样爆发，擅自占有自己吗？  
深入骨髓的不安以及那焦虑带来的想要被承认的欲望让斋宫下意识地扯住了影片的袖子，问道：  
“如果没有身体上的关系你还会这样吗？”  
“我、我不知道……”影片迷茫地答，“现在我只是不希望学长离开。”  
斋宫听了便若有所思地低头摸着颈边留下的标记。  
怎样才能被承认，被肯定？怎样才能被爱着？  
对于前路，他曾做过一个决定。

“既然不想离开我，就跟我走上相同的路吧。”  
斋宫握着影片的手说道。  
“毕业后我会去梦之咲。”  
在那里他会在舞台上闪耀着，然后收获数不清的无条件的爱。  
就像自己当年对舞台上的偶像那样。


	5. Chapter 5

#5

忙碌的时间侵蚀着记忆。不过也就是短短的一两年，遇到新的人，有了新的目标，过去也渐渐淡去了。  
他曾在梦之咲各种年级联合的活动上看到鬼龙的身影。那人穿着练习服普通地参与，与他人一起唱着耳熟能详的歌曲，跳着千篇一律的舞步，就像一个陌生人一样。  
对比那淡忘的过去，手中被精心装饰的人偶却仍静静地倚靠在斋宫的胸口。或许在斋宫的心里，关于鬼龙本身的全都是些无所谓的小事，只要稍稍被其他事物吸引注意便会忘记，然而透过鬼龙看到的鬼龙母亲的一切却是真真正正铭刻在心里，一生都无法摆脱的。  
“Mademoiselle……”他像怀着深重的爱情一般轻轻抚摸着人偶的长发，在无人回应的空虚中怀念着再也无法触及的那些东西。

然而与此相对的，影片却又一次走入了他的生活中。  
在那令人有些尴尬的接触后，两人的交流便收敛了不少，仔细算了算也不过就是在斋宫毕业时与影片准备升学时曾简略交谈过些未来的规划的问题，到最后在那尴尬的气氛间，他甚至没能弄清楚影片到底有没有参加梦之咲的入学考试。  
“老师。”最后还是仁兔成鸣提醒了他，“Valkyrie要增加新成员了吗？”  
“啊？”斋宫却在对着手艺部人数不足的警告一个人生闷气，一时半会儿没反应过来。  
“入学式后我看到老师老念叨的那个人了，异色的眼睛的那个。他好像在找老师？”  
斋宫这才明白仁兔说的是影片，收拾了东西就要出门。  
“啊可爱的仁兔，”半当中又折了回来开始了日常，“一开学就为Valkyrie操心真是惹人怜爱，明明只要端正地供人观赏就已非常完美了～今天我要解决手艺部的问题，你就先回去吧。”  
像是背着什么戏剧台词一样说完了这些，斋宫就一溜烟跑开了。  
“…………老师今天没事吧？”仁兔不禁一头雾水。

再一次见到影片时他还是像在初中时那样不知所措。然而与之前不同的是，梦之咲的学生似乎对影片甚是有兴趣，开始围着他问这问那起来。  
正想着“难道这家伙本质还是挺受欢迎的？”走近了斋宫却听到了让他无语的内容。  
“篮球部很缺人哦，要不要来看看？”  
“我……我不是很擅长……运动……”影片看着已经快不行了。  
“没关系！这是你尝试了就会爱上的运动！”  
“都说了不擅长了就不要来插嘴了嘛，来将棋部怎么样啊？”  
“这不还是运动系吗？！”  
“我也不是很擅长这种很费脑子的……”这会儿已经要哭了。  
“那音乐类啦文化研究类啦，喜欢哪个？”已经是像推销一样了。

“他已经决定要加入手艺部了。”斋宫也不含糊，上前一把抓了人的手就开始往外拖。  
“诶诶诶我也不擅长——啊，斋宫学长？？”  
旁边一圈人立马就安静了下来。  
二年级的风云人物之一——斋宫宗，学院顶端的组合Valkyrie的队长。向来不愿与他人产生联系的“学院的帝王”此时正拽着一个不知哪儿冒出来的新生往校舍跑，换作谁都是会有些莫名的。  
“已经到社团活动时间了，”斋宫向那一头雾水的人群抛出了最后一句话，“你迟到了。”

“学长就像从天而降一样，跟做梦似的。”影片跟在斋宫身后，望着自己被抓着的手说道。  
斋宫却懒得回答这种没意义的话，直接换了话题：“你家不是关西么？到这儿来了住哪儿？”  
“呃……不知道。”  
“不知道？这都不知道就过来了？”  
影片无言以对，思考了下答：“唔实在不行就先公园长椅之类的——”  
“Non！我不允许这种事发生！”  
“噫？！”影片被他的高声反对吓了一跳，战战兢兢地问，“那咋办？”  
这反问倒是也很有道理，斋宫想了想决定先问别的问题。  
“那决定好是要加组合还是一个人活动了吗？”这会儿口气倒柔和了不少。  
“有、有哪些组合……”影片风中凌乱，“我暂时还只清楚Valkyrie……”  
斋宫的脚步停了。  
“怎么，一段时间不见，变成我的fan了吗？”他相当得意地说，“若是懂得欣赏Valkyrie的艺术倒也不失为不错的材料。”  
影片却没明白他想要自己夸什么，毫不犹豫地接着说：“嗯啊，学长出场的所有live我都好好看过了哦，舞台上的学长真是好看！”  
“……”斋宫立时就黑了一张脸，跟他强调起来，“仁兔才是精致漂亮，作为花费我大量心血打磨的最高作品，堪称完美！”  
“……仁兔？”影片挠了挠头，好像这才反应过来斋宫说的是谁。本想感叹一下终于记起来了，但是看到斋宫那表情就赶忙拐了个弯附和起来：“嗯嗯，是，也好看。”  
听了这口气斋宫也明白自己又在跟他浪费时间，开门见山地问：“要加入Valkyrie吗？”  
影片愣了。  
斋宫也是等不了他这么傻楞着，直接转身要走人：“不想加入就算了，手艺部也别来了。”  
“不不不，想加入的，想加入的！”影片赶忙拉住他，“不过这样真的好吗？”  
“哪来这么多废话，我说可以加入就是可以加入。”  
听了这句影片倒是有些不好意思起来，挠了挠头扭怩了下：“嗯……老、老师……”  
这称呼怎么回事啊？？这家伙还是个真饭啊？！  
自己说出来还好，但是被人这么指出Valkyrie内部对团长的称呼真是怎么看怎么羞耻。斋宫被他一喊也是没了脾气，有些尴尬地继续往手艺部走。  
“你来了Valkyrie就是三个人了，我得量一下尺寸做团服。”

×××

虽说自上次在屋顶的强迫性交已经过了许久，但再次独处一室，两人心里总是有些怪怪的。  
影片这会儿又开始打量斋宫的脖颈，亲自确认了自己留下的标记已经彻底消失一事后，反倒后悔起对着那处过分关注了。  
斋宫则掩饰性地回去翻他的记录板和皮尺，抓了笔对影片说道：“衣服脱了。”  
“诶？”  
斋宫板着脸继续：“难道你要穿着外套量尺寸？”  
影片这才反应过来，开始慢吞吞地脱自己的外套。  
“毛衣也脱了。”斋宫开始不耐烦了。  
“啊？……嗯……”影片继续边神游边开始撂下摆。  
斋宫这下是彻底不开心了，心想没什么的事被这人搞得好像很暧昧似的，板子一甩，尺子一扔，接着步子一跨，唰地就强行把毛衣给扯下来了。  
影片立马一脸受伤，捂着领子可怜巴巴地望着斋宫：“还要脱吗？”  
斋宫回头掏了尺子：“想脱就脱呗。”  
影片被这么对待也是心下一股气，想着虽然两人有些命定的成分在里头，可是抛开这些了看，他也是一片真心，怎能这般戏耍似的对待？  
肚子里这一通埋怨，手上的动作自然也不停了，上前把斋宫一抓一揽就亲了上去。  
“唔——嗯？！”不速之客迅速地撬开了唇齿，在口腔内扫荡着。长长的深吻带着令人窒息的信息素扑向斋宫，几乎是瞬间就点燃了压抑已久的情欲。  
“Omega似乎是每个月都会发情的呢？老师……”影片似乎很喜欢这个称呼，“老师在这两年里都是怎么处理的？”  
斋宫“唰”地红了脸，磕磕巴巴地答：“忍、忍忍就过去了。”  
这番回答倒是比说着靠自渎捱过还要撩人，影片也是忍不住，又低头去亲他。  
“这个月的发情期是什么时候？”说着双手也不安分起来，解开了皮带就探进衣内揉捏着他的肌肤，“我好想老师……虽然知道不应该做这些，但是……停不下来……”  
“嗯……啊……不、不要摸那里……”  
“老师真的没跟人做过吗？”影片捻着他的乳尖问，“这里竟然这么敏感了。”  
“没有……啊……嗯……”  
“那老师自己玩过吗？”影片这便停下了动作，好奇地问。  
斋宫这会儿倒是咬了牙不回答了。  
影片见状立马默认了，开始顺着后腰探入裤中，揉捏着臀瓣迷离地问：“那这里玩过吗？”  
“……唔……不要……碰……”  
然而与他的反抗相反，影片却直接将一指插入了他的后穴中。  
“嗯……哈啊……影片……”熟悉的快感让斋宫发出黏腻的呻吟，口中也下意识地喊着影片。  
“老师玩这里的时候想的是我吗？”后穴在影片的动作中迅速软化着，贪婪地吮吸着他的手指。  
斋宫此时却已没了回答的心思，只胡乱地抓着桌沿对抗着快感。  
为什么又与这个人在这儿做些不可言说的事，为什么这种事又会有这般让人神志不清的快感，折磨着他，让他迷失自我。  
明明同样是被玩弄着后穴，对比起发情期时现在却更加无法满足。想要更多，想要温暖的体温，想要被填满，被紧紧地抱住。  
“……进来……插……进……来……”他说出了自己都无法相信的话。  
硬热的阳物也毫不犹豫地顺应着他的请求，蛮横地贯穿了他。  
“啊啊——！不要……那里……”  
“老师明明求着我插进来，为什么这个时候又不要了？”  
“不是的，我……唔嗯……影片……影片……”  
后穴收缩着，吞吐着抽插的阴茎，若是恶意地擦过体内的敏感点，便会突然抽紧，紧紧地夹住抽动的阳物，似是要逼迫它泄在其中。前方未曾触碰过的性器也在动作间硬了起来，开始自前端溢出掺杂着精液的液体。  
“最后……又变成这样了呢……”影片观赏着斋宫在性事中的痴态，扶着他的双腿继续抽插着，“就算老师说过不喜欢身体上的关系，但是最后还是……”  
命运之人在身体上的契合度自然也是不容质疑的，斋宫在这激烈的性交中早已被肏干得有些神志不清，看到自己被抽插着，内壁也在动作中被带着翻出，不知怎的就支起了身体搂住了影片的脖子。  
“那样太远了……”他咬着影片的耳朵，像是寻找着新的可依靠的温暖一般，“近一点……”  
他在这两年中开始攀爬，开始摆脱着那个默默无闻的过去。在众人的目光下，在舞台上闪耀的位置收获着数不清的爱。  
影片也会是那些爱着他的人群中的一个。  
斋宫又一次吻上了正因他的话而发楞的影片。  
“关西太远了，搬来和我一起住吧。”  
给予他过分的温柔，用身体诱惑他，用才能征服他。  
用人工的命运缠住他，让他永远也不能挣脱。  
做自己的人偶。


	6. Chapter 6

#6

在仁兔的歌声被录音替代后不久，校内便开始了新的live制度。各式各样的梦幻祭占据着观众的视野，原先从不用操心live上座率的Valkyrie也意识到观众正开始减少着。  
人们总是倾向于被新鲜的事物吸引，就算再怎么认真打磨自己的演出，坚持Vlakyrie固有的风格，大众也还是会慢慢抛弃他们，让他们的声音被埋没在一片嘈杂之中。  
“这眉头还皱得真是紧啊，斋宫。”  
正在心烦意乱之时，一位不速之客走进了手艺部部室。  
“万人注目的superstar到我的城堡来做什么？”  
来者正是朔间零。  
“不是说是梦之咲的帝王吗，这愁眉苦脸的样子可不好哦～”  
“这模样不是刚好衬那刚丢了学生会长位置的‘魔王’么？”  
“哈哈哈！明明还年轻，还是放飞青春的时候，你怎么就这一脸中二病要治好了的模样，可真是太～没劲了！”  
“你可不要误会了，虽说被那些俗物们一同称为‘五奇人’，但不管你们是什么天才还是什么万众瞩目的焦点，我都没有好好相处的意思。若没有事的话还是请回吧。”  
见斋宫这么说，朔间也不跟他绕弯子了，开门见山道：“下次live的门票搞定了吗？”  
斋宫一听便皱了眉：“Valkyrie可从不需要关心门票卖得怎么样。”  
“哈哈，这种嘴硬的地方倒是很有趣呢，明明担心live没有人看担心得要死。”，朔间一下收了笑容，“嘛，虽然对大家具体做什么不是很关心，但是如果偏离自己的轨道，让难得有趣的东西都无聊起来的话，我还是会稍微出一下手的。”  
“Valkyrie会怎样我一直都很有分寸。”  
“下次的live要不要一起～呢，‘梦之咲的帝王’同学？如果Valkyrie的核心粉少得让人有些不满的话，不如就带上我的fan，一起热热闹闹地大搞一次～吧！”  
“哈？！”斋宫简直要拍桌子了，“我可不觉得我的Valkyrie能和这种摇滚的东西混做一处！”  
“哈哈，这腔调不是很rock 'n' roll吗！天上天下唯我独尊！”  
“这是哪个平行世界的rock 'n' roll啊喂？！”  
“同样的话老是说来说去也是很无聊了，live的时间是下周，如果有需求的话就用这个联系我吧。”说着，朔间便抛出了一对纸杯电话。  
斋宫不禁一脸“大哥你想干嘛”地看着他。  
“年轻人啊～”临走前，朔间指着他说道，“太过注意别人的想法可不好～哦！”

被看透了。  
斋宫一时楞在了原地。  
虽然究其做法只是像自我满足一般地追求完美，然而在这表象之下，却是对外界回馈的疯狂索求。就算将那些无法理解他的人称作俗物，但在内心却是有一种不甘心的怨气，想要让人看到什么才是正确的完美的，让那些无法说通的人为自己完美的作品所折服。  
然而现在，在这时候，竟然因为一个可笑的梦幻祭制度而让自己的作品蒙尘，这是斋宫怎样也无法忍受的。  
“嗯啊？老师怎么了？这纸杯电话是什么？新玩具吗……？”  
正在这时，影片mika推开了手艺部的门。  
斋宫这才回过神来，皱了眉抱怨：“怎么是你啊，真是碍眼。”  
影片却是早就习惯了他这个态度，上前就去摁他的眉间：“老师这么皱着眉就不好看了嘛，放松点，放松点呀～”  
“你——！？”斋宫被吓了一跳，简直一巴掌呼上去的心都有了。  
然而影片毕竟是他的alpha，对那些细微的变化自然是相当敏感，不禁凑了上去小声说道“噫……只是碰一下，老师的信息素就溢出来了呢。”  
这话一说，斋宫才意识到若是按着日子，下一个发情期也不远了。  
短暂的沉默在两人间染出一片暧昧的空气，只稍一楞神，斋宫就错过了推开影片的时机，让人又一次贴了上来。  
“老师从成鸣哥不开口以来就想着一个人做完所有的事。”影片揉捏着他紧绷的身体说道，“这样不是会很累吗？偶尔也让我帮帮忙呀～”  
“你们不给我添乱就不错了，还想着要帮忙？真是够了。”斋宫开始把人往下扯，“还有快给我起开，我可没说过你能随便碰我。”  
“老师这个信息素明明就是要到发情期了吧，真的没关系吗？上次不是老师自己说越早处理发作得越轻所以自己骑到我身上的吗？”  
斋宫听他这么口无遮拦简直整个人都不好了，憋了怒气冷冷地反问：“那又怎样？做不做那种事的决定权难道在你手里？”  
“嗯啊……”影片一下打了蔫，“我觉得我还是能有50%的决定权的……”  
“不要自以为是了，你如果有那么多精力对这些斤斤计较的话就拿去处理好live的事，做个伴舞也要让人费那么多心你就不能反省一下吗？”  
“一上来那么多复杂的东西我真的是记不住呀，又不像老师学什么都很快做什么都很容易做好……”  
“哼，这种时候就要拿自己能力不行来做借口？”斋宫一脸厌烦，“你怎么不看看仁兔做成什么样？你能有仁兔10%的程度我都能谢天谢地了。”  
“嗯啊啊，我是有在找成鸣哥陪我练习啦！”影片说着底气又弱了下去，“不过最近成鸣哥都开始不说话了，还是异常吃力呢……”

斋宫听了便露出了微妙的神情。  
“最近都是仁兔指导你练习的？”  
“嗯！成鸣哥关照了我很多呢，真是长得又好看又温柔，能遇到这样的人真好啊～”  
斋宫难得地没有接话。  
“唔……所以我还是在努力练习的！”  
“在我看不到的地方？”  
“嗯啊……”影片挠了挠头，“如果找老师陪我的话，总觉得太浪费老师的时间了，好像不太好……”  
斋宫听了不禁皱了皱眉，抱怨道：“哼，反正你就是热衷于浪费仁兔的时间。”  
这话一出便不再理睬影片了。  
对这莫名其妙的反应影片自然是百思不得其解，然而等待着他的，却是斋宫自当晚开始的发情期。

×××

“嗯……呼……”  
身体上的燥热纠缠着他，不管怎样努力都无法压制体内的情潮。  
上一次发情期不凑巧地赶上了live，为了快些解决问题回到工作中的后果便是之后数日都有后穴被插入着的错觉。为了对抗这异常带来的羞耻，连续一个月远离影片的后果便是这次发情期来的更加猛烈了些，让他几乎要在一片燥热中迷失了意识。  
房门外影片似乎一直在忙来忙去，零星的脚步声与轻微的物件碰撞的声响让斋宫不禁更加烦躁，然而刚要起身大声制止的时候，影片却推开了他的房门。  
“老师……”虽说他人进来了，但那对斋宫来说相当诱人的信息素却仍是稀薄的。  
“什么事？”斋宫忍着不自觉的呻吟问道。近日自身本就烦躁，加上影片在关键的事儿上又一脸与自己疏远的模样，自然是没了好气。  
“信息素，是不是有点太浓了……”  
斋宫一听立马红了脸。  
“总觉得，有点受不了了……”影片接着说道，“老师放出这些信息素，是要引诱我吗——”  
然而话未说完，斋宫就将人一拽，把他摁到了床上。  
“吵死了。”  
影片立时像是短路了似的，只愣愣地看着斋宫。  
接触到人了，那潮湿的气味倒是明显了起来，让斋宫下意识地俯身去嗅他的颈子。  
“老师是要标记我吗？”影片这会儿也反应了过来，凑在斋宫耳边打趣道。  
“这种标记有什么意义吗？就算不为你打上标签，你也是我的人偶。”斋宫则毫无陪他玩的欲望。  
仿佛是被这话语所蛊惑，那潮湿的信息素很快便膨胀起来，冲刷着斋宫的感官。  
“那老师的发情期准备怎么办？”


	7. Chapter 7

#7  
  
“啊……啊……影片……影片……”  
发情期时Omega的身体都会不自觉地打开，为了让生殖腔更顺利地获取伴侣的精液而分泌出大量润滑的水液，只要插入软化的后穴，很快就会找到身体中生殖腔的入口，被吮吸着寻求精液的注入。  
“如果还是这样直接做，老师会怀孕的吧？”  
影片的手指刺激着斋宫的敏感点，望着伏在自己身上的人说道。  
“不会……的……呜……”  
“那万一怀孕了怎么办？”影片说着便去咬他的耳朵。  
斋宫倒是像从没思考过这问题，皱了眉咬着下唇也不知道在想些什么，只是后穴将影片的手绞得更紧了些。  
影片却是喜欢他这模样，忙撤了手指扶了自己的阳物抵住斋宫，低声在他耳边说道：“要不就这样生下来吧，我会帮老师养的。”  
“什……么……唔！！不要……插进来……！”硬物突然撑开了后穴，斋宫立马就崩直了身体，抓着身下的影片一阵抽搐。虽说嘴上不住地拒绝着影片的侵犯，但收紧的后穴还是出卖了他的真心，贪婪地吸附着闯入的阳物。  
“唔……老师那里……明明紧紧地吸着我……好舒服……”影片恍惚地拉住斋宫便是一阵亲，将他口中细碎的呻吟都尽数吞了下去。待吻够了才把人扶起，将他直直地摁向自己的阳物。  
“不要……别这样……”之前交欢中的记忆让斋宫开始挣扎，然而先前那几轮抽插早就让他软了身体，就算反抗也还是被又一次深深地插入，一直贯到了生殖腔。  
“啊啊啊！！好深……！”斋宫几乎是带着哭腔尖叫了起来，猛烈的刺激让他的生殖腔也开始收缩，甬道紧紧地绞着体内的阳物，随着影片的动作发出噗滋噗滋的水声。  
“唔……发情期时老师的这里……好厉害……”影片发出满足的叹息，开始进一步地攻城掠地。  
“影片……影片……”信息素开始纠缠，原本只是油墨般的气息开始混入了潮湿的感觉，渐渐散出了那隐藏的花叶的气味。  
“这个时候老师的味道感觉很不一样呢……”当影片第一次在梦中见到被人侵犯的斋宫时，这花叶的味道就像是书中早已失去活力的干花一般，然而此时由自己激出这隐藏的气味，却觉得这就如待自己授粉的花朵一般鲜活而诱人。思及此，影片便忍不住将斋宫抱得更紧了些，让他的生殖腔被自己成结的阴茎紧紧塞住，咬上他的颈侧开始这个发情期的标记行为。  
“影片……呜……影片……”斋宫在这被打上烙印的过程中一直小声呜咽着，身体上的快感早就让他失去了理智，在影片射进他的生殖腔时，他也颤抖着达到了高潮。  
  
一次放纵的交欢后，斋宫原本在发情期中有些模糊的意识也清晰了不少，然而身体上的疲劳还是让他失了再回去为之后的live准备什么的心思，干脆放弃挣扎任影片搂着自己在床上腻歪。  
“最近觉得练习多了以后舞步好像好记了！”  
然而内容却是这种东西。  
斋宫不禁一脸“谁想听你说这些”的样子，懒懒地应道：“哼，就算再迟钝的人，跟着我的编排跳了这么多次也能有个大致的概念了。”  
“啊？是成鸣哥跟我讲了几个基本组成呀～这样就好记了许多。”  
斋宫不禁在是要吹一波仁兔还是吐槽影片中纠结了一下，然而看了眼两人光溜溜地躺一块儿的模样就立马选择了后者，一脸不悦地答：“这不还是死记硬背吗？说白了你也不过是个不懂我的艺术的人偶而已。”  
“老师总是弄那么复杂的东西，而且问了也总是听不懂老师在说什么……我也很苦恼呀。啊不过有成鸣哥就好多了，一起练习的时候学习了很多呢。”  
“切，你这失败作也就只会浪费仁兔的时间了。”  
“嗯啊，这怎么能说是浪费呢！这不马上就是下一次live了吗，成鸣哥一起也是为了live练习啊！”  
“为了下一次的live？”斋宫这时也不知道是中了什么邪，听了影片那话便脱口而出，“下次是和朔间前辈的合同live，仁兔不参加。”  
“诶？诶诶？？为什么！？”  
斋宫这才意识到刚刚好像跑了个火车，“不过是偶尔的联合live，这种rock的主题自然不会让仁兔出场。”  
“……哦。”影片丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“那不是还有下下次live可以准备？”  
“我好像没说过你也不去吧。”  
“啊？！不过我只是个伴舞的而已的吧？！”  
“不想去就算了，多带一个失败作只是给人添麻烦而已。”  
“没没没！能和老师站在同一个舞台上我高兴还来不及呢！！”影片说着又抱了上去，贴着斋宫蹭着蹭着说，“哇啊啊啊真的好期待！不同风格的老师！！话说这合作live是什么时候来着？”  
斋宫立马熄了火。  
他还没约呢！  
  
×××  
  
那诡异的合同live就这样开始了。  
筹备过程中影片本就对live细节没什么特别的想法，只是老样子按着斋宫的指示在后头当背景板而已。虽然在斋宫屈服于朔间零的前辈架子被拉去搞了一次烟熏妆的试妆时心态有点崩，整体来说还是算是一次不错的混日子体验。然而在斋宫那处，却是另一番景象了。  
“到最后还是少了一个人呢～”朔间低头摆弄着吉他，看似心不在焉地说。  
“这次live不适合仁兔。”斋宫皱眉。  
“哦是呀～上次那孩子开口是在什～么时候呢？”朔间一听，兴致就上来了。  
斋宫又惨遭被呛，但还是回嘴道：“等能开口的时候自然会开口。”  
“人家可也是Idol哦～不是掐着不让发声就会乖乖闭嘴的呢。”  
“在观众面前仁兔可是一直在唱歌的。”  
“虽然知道斋宫就是喜欢那种模式，但是也太限制表达了吧。”  
“哼，只是俗物不能理解而已。”  
“哎呀，斋宫你是在哭吗？”  
“才没有！！！！”  
“嗯啊……不要欺负老师……”影片却插了一句话。  
“话说我也想问很久了，”朔间听了便指着影片问斋宫，“这个是什么，宠物吗？”  
“我是老师的人偶哦～”影片笑着抢答。  
“嘿这中二病还在，不错不错。”  
“朔间前辈！”斋宫被他这一说不知道为啥脑内全是当初怎么就应下了这live，心下一阵郁闷。  
“我觉得我大约是能给你找个一同抱怨别人不懂的家伙。”朔间说着便哈哈大笑着拍了拍斋宫的肩膀，“下次的合同live斋宫也要来看～哦。”  
“………………还有下次吗？！”  
  
这就像是五奇人混熟的开端一般，在各种互相串场的合同live间，几人的距离也在慢慢拉近。  
“虽然这样，但是还是被称作‘奇人’呢。”  
在一次合同live后，斋宫望着友人离去的背影，小声抱怨道。  
仁兔不置可否，只像平常一样低头看着自己的脚尖。  
“嗯啊？老师不喜欢这样吗？”影片则从乱七八糟的布景中抬起了头，“这很不明觉厉啊！”  
“哼，最后不过还是异物而已。俗物也就只能有这些想法了。”  
所谓的天才之类的称呼，只是另一种把人隔离的手段而已。  
  
在第一次合同live开场前，当斋宫与朔间一起在后台看着台下疯狂的人群时，朔间却问道：“在闹市孤身一人比较幸运，还是在深山老林孤身一人比较幸运？”  
“闹市吵死了，当然是深山老林好。”  
“深山老林可就没人同你讲话了哦。”朔间却接着话锋一转，“不过闹市里总是别人来搭话也是挺没意思的，生活还是需要调剂啊！”  
  
“听的人可是会受影响的，就算几率很小，也许也能传达到可以交谈的人那里。”当时斋宫曾这么回答道。  
  
然而即使能交谈的人听到了他们的声音，现在的他们却仍旧是闹市中的孤岛，即使相连，也只是变成更庞大的孤独的存在而已——那群“怪物”们。


	8. Chapter 8

#8  
  
梦幻祭遍地开花之后，校内的新秩序便产生了。  
——立于巅峰，从未败过的Fine，以及在肃清完成后开始屠杀一切对手的Knights。  
他们就像顶端的两面，在这梦幻祭的体系内成为众人关注的焦点。  
今日的梦幻祭似乎也是Fine取得了胜利，窗外仍旧一片喧哗，让人心烦。  
“嗯啊，今天也很热闹呢……”影片自手艺部的窗口望去。  
角落的仁兔成鸣也入神地听着那不属于他们的嘈杂，眼神明明灭灭，不知在想些什么。  
“影片，把窗关上，吵死了。”然而斋宫却是另一番态度。  
“嗯啊，对不起，我忘了老师还在做事了。”  
“你这道歉也不过是嘴上说说而已，从不见你认真反省。你要这么喜欢热闹就出去看。”  
“不不不，这个真不行……”影片忙凑了上去开始转移话题，“老师在画什么衣服呀……感觉以前的live还没做过这种风格呢？”  
“这不是Valkyrie的衣装。”  
“诶？”  
“不过是为那些俗物参加梦幻祭准备的设计而已，若不是月永来拜托，我可是一点都不想掺和的。”  
“有了老师的设计的衣装就等于胜利了一半呢，那些人还真是幸运～”  
“切，切，切，套上这衣装也只是浪费而已啊，不过是些毫无水准的俗物，就算拿到月永的曲子也根本什么都做不到。”  
“老师不要这么说嘛！老师的作品可是最厉害的，有这么厉害的加成肯定也是相当厉害的帮助啊～”  
斋宫本想去说Valkyrie本身不也被梦幻祭制度的人看轻，然而见到影片那一脸真诚的模样又忍不住扭了个弯，挥了挥手开始赶人：“那些人胜不胜利与我有什么关系？Valkyrie下次live的编排还没敲定，你少来烦我。”  
“老师最近已经很辛苦啦，类似这种帮忙的事也推掉一些吧？”  
“你是在指点我应该做什么吗？”  
“呃，不，我只是……”  
“出去。”  
“唔……”  
一边的仁兔似乎是看不下去了，拽了拽影片的衣角，指了指桌上的文档。  
是金星杯的邀请。  
“老师要参加吗？”  
斋宫却已集中在修改设计的作业上，不再回答了。  
影片见状也知问不出些什么，只好与仁兔一同离开了手艺部。  
  
两人就此对斋宫放任不管的后果就是，没过几日，斋宫就悲剧地在走廊晕倒了。虽说不巧被鬼龙捡了回去，但毕竟之前的事已经过去了太久，此时也能以平常心对待了。  
“其实一开始被牵扯进他们的计划也不过是个意外罢了。”鬼龙苦笑着说道。  
斋宫这才想起来前不久影片还在自己耳边叨叨鬼龙加入了“红月”。  
“我也不是小孩子了，你我都有自己的事要做。”  
然而鬼龙却跟着提了些微妙的东西：“你这信息素……”  
斋宫倒是难得地心里“咯噔”一下，下意识地捂住了颈侧。  
“已经被标记了吗？”鬼龙刻意收了音量问道。  
斋宫此时只觉秘事被捅破，面上“唰”的就红了。可想到自己确实早已习惯了与影片交合，若是要辩解也是说不出来什么的，只好尴尬地沉默以对。  
然而鬼龙倒是不甚在意这些，对此只是轻描淡写地答：“看来你也找到自己想要的了，也是不错啊。”  
这话可是让人实打实地泄了气。就算斋宫再要去计较什么，也是说不出什么话来的。  
“你找到自己的‘命运之人’了吗？”最后，斋宫忍不住问道。  
鬼龙却不答话，只是挑了挑眉，不置可否。  
就像两年前的那场丧礼一样，斋宫又一次被人抛出了他的人生之外。  
  
×××  
  
虽然Valkyrie的各类事务早就全都压在了斋宫身上，但影片还总是有种随时随地骚扰斋宫的爱好的。如今斋宫开始忙于金星杯的准备，像是卯足了劲儿一样扑在上头，影片也是很难找到可以撒开了骚扰的时机，最后也只能窝在练习室里一个人偷偷唱歌了。  
到此时影片已记不清自己是第几次在斋宫回家前独自入睡，日历也早就因他各种忘事而少翻了不少。浑浑噩噩的生活就像一条没有尽头的铁路，连影片自己都不知道什么时候会出现些变化，让人再次有活着的实感。  
然而正在这时，床边却传来了些窸窸窣窣的声响。  
“唔……？”影片已经开始迷糊了，只下意识地起身去看。可惜他在这乌漆抹黑的半夜实在是什么都看不清，只好傻愣在原地。  
正当影片一脸不解的时候，一双手探入了被中，摸向了他的下体。  
“嗯啊？！你要干什么？！”  
“吵死了，闭嘴。”  
是斋宫。  
“老老老老老师你在干什么……？？”  
然而斋宫却懒得去跟他废话，直接钻进了被窝开始舔弄他的阳物。湿热的舌尖熟练地顺着囊袋向上，沿着柱身滑至冠状沟，随即又在顶端轻轻扫动，让影片不住地绷紧了身体。  
“嗯啊……是又到……发情期了吗？”他嗅了嗅空气中的味道，气息不稳地问。  
斋宫被他这么一说也懒得再去努力隐藏气息，直接出手将人一摁，开始伏在影片身上吞吐起来。  
“唔……突然这样做的话……会……”  
“时间不早了，快点解决。”  
“啊……！老师不要说话……”影片已被斋宫舔得晕晕呼呼的，“这个快不了啊？！”  
斋宫也不想跟他废话了，感觉口中阳物硬得差不多就起身上前，长跪在影片的腰侧。  
影片这会儿才借着些月光隐约看到了斋宫的模样，偷偷伸手摸了一下只觉触手便是腻滑的肌肤，才发现斋宫早已是赤身裸体的模样，方才摸进自己被窝里大概本就是想要做这种苟且之事的。  
就在他放空的当口，斋宫也没闲着，旁若无人地沉下了身体，喘着粗气骑在他的腹间缓解插入带来的情欲。  
“老师……唔……”夜晚微弱的光线封闭了视觉上的感官，身体的感觉便敏感了不少，“放松一点……好紧……”  
“影片……影片……”斋宫却毫不理睬他，只是发出些细弱的呻吟，自顾自地开始上下耸动着身体。  
Omega渐渐软化的后穴开始不住地吞吐着其中的阳物，刚开始还能稍加克制，然而不久后动作便失了控制，吃力地抬起身体后就放任自己迅速坠落，让那硬物一直贯到生殖腔，开拓着身体最隐秘的地方。  
影片被斋宫这动作弄得很是难耐，只想抓了他的腰狠狠地插起来，却没想斋宫像是看破了他的心思一般，把胳膊一拉一摁就制住了他的行动。  
“老师……这、这是强奸吧？！”  
斋宫一听就皱了眉，开口想说些什么，最后反而只低头开始吻他。  
“……我看起来像这么好收买的人吗？”影片扁了扁嘴。  
“你还真是麻烦。”  
“嗯啊，怎么觉得很不想听老师说这些话啊……”正抱怨着，斋宫就不情愿地松了手。  
两手获得自由之后影片便抓住了斋宫的腰，开始加速地抽插了起来。  
“啊……啊，嗯……不要……不要了……”突然迅速膨胀的快感冲击着斋宫的感官，只觉得身体就像要被人从生殖腔开始肏成两半一样。后穴在阳物的动作中收紧又松开，不自觉地开始索求着能够将身体的空虚灌满的精液。  
“影片……”斋宫在这连番的冲击下发出了带着哭腔的呻吟，“射……进来……”  
成结的阴茎也听从了他的指示抵在了生殖腔的入口：“这样真的没关系吗？继续射进去的话老师可能真的会怀孕的。”  
然而斋宫早已被那即将到来的满足感所蛊惑，咬着下唇像自我催眠一般说道：“不会的……不会……怀孕的……”  
接着他便如暴风中的一叶扁舟一般颤抖着，紧紧抱着影片迎来了今夜的第一个高潮。


	9. Chapter 9

#9  
  
渐渐地，在众人对五奇人的评价中混入了不和谐的声音。  
Knights已经在败者的怨恨中销声匿迹，连带着那些在人群之外的人也一起被当作了异物。  
在fine的呼喊声充斥于耳边时，就算是过去曾向往的存在，也无法听到他们的声音了。  
对比五奇人中仍普通地生活着，漠然地看着大众的四人，斋宫则在同样安静的角落攥紧了拳头，继续打磨着金星杯的live。他早已意识到自己并不只是单纯地与这个世界关联着，而是将这个世界的反馈当作食粮，化作动力，因它而生，又因它而死。  
在其他奇人的来访又一次被拒绝时，影片也意识到斋宫开始陷入焦躁的情绪之中。虽然曾试着沟通过，但向来不甚在意他的想法的斋宫自然是不会听从他的建议，最后反而是被当作了发泄断绝人际带来的焦虑的道具一般，随性地拉着他在各处交合——比之前的发情期更甚，只是像单纯的贪恋人体温一样的交合。虽然感觉很是疏离，但是在实际上，影片却是唯一一个能与这时的斋宫交谈的人了。  
  
“唔……下午又有人来找老师了……”  
沙发上，影片抓着靠背，看着在自己身上起起落落的斋宫说道。他的后穴正含着影片的阳物，在擦过敏感点时便会收紧，上下挪动的速度也会慢上一些。  
斋宫则是很不想理睬这些话，只是弓起身体粗喘着继续吞吐的动作。  
影片干脆放弃了那些话题，松开手握住斋宫的腰小声抱怨道：“能不能不要每次都是老师骑乘……”  
“不想做吗？”斋宫听了便停了动作。  
影片在这过程中也不能说没有好处，想到就算自己担心了也不能影响斋宫什么，不如还是顺了他的意，继续这档子荒唐事，因而答道：“没，没有不想做。”  
斋宫这会儿倒是换上了副嫌弃的神情，小声抱怨了句“不过是嘴上说说而已。”就继续伏在他身上追逐着快感了。  
话到这儿似乎又一次卡了壳，影片不得已只得又一次搜肠刮肚，直到被斋宫弄得快要射了才问出了一句：“老师……按时间你是不是该发情期了。”  
斋宫有点懵了。  
影片见有了反应忙追加了一句：“如果发情期没来的话是不是怀——唔——唔——！！”  
然而话未说完就被捂住了嘴。  
“吵……啊嗯……吵死了。”斋宫无情地截断了他的话。  
于是最后，影片也没得到他的回复。  
  
虽然当时没有得出什么结论，后几次上床也都是斋宫掌握了所有的控制权，让影片无从应证，但这事还是就这样被影片记下了，开始思考怎样搞清楚先前自己与斋宫的放纵有没有弄出什么问题。要单论怀孕这事本身，对于影片来说自然是再高兴不过，然而考虑到目前斋宫的状态，如果摊上这些了自己也不知道他会怎么样，反而希望并没有什么发生了。  
思来想去毕竟也是愁人，于是影片最终还是鼓起了勇气——放学后偷偷去买了根验孕棒。  
  
“你最近是不是又乱花钱了。”  
几日后，斋宫难得地找来了影片与仁兔，交代完新谱和演出编排后就看着影片问道。  
“呃……最、最近……”影片被摆了一道，支支唔唔不好回答。  
“现在坦白还来得及。”斋宫看都不看他地说。  
“去和阿鸣吃饭了。”影片赶忙找了个借口。  
“我不在学校吃饭但是餐厅价格我还是知道的。”  
影片惨遭查帐，瑟瑟发抖，但还是继续瞎编：“一起吃的，和阿鸣摊了钱！”  
“吃了什么？”  
影片这才想起来餐厅里不管吃啥他都拉肚子。  
“啥都没吃。”  
斋宫立马一脸“你在玩我？？”  
“Knights不大活动了阿鸣心情不好，所以跟他摊了午饭钱！”  
阿鸣在斋宫眼里不过也就是俩字的程度，这话一说倒是能糊弄过去。加之斋宫大约也是想起月永的事儿，干脆就放弃了追究，皱着眉翻着乐谱抱怨起些老生常谈了：“唉，给你乐谱也是浪费，从来都用不上这些。”  
“我、我每次都好好练，啊不看了的！”好险，差点另一边就露馅了。  
“没人关心你看不看，练不练。我还要继续调整衣装，你该干嘛干嘛去吧。”  
影片倒是第一次觉得被他甩脸色还轻松一些，立马屁颠屁颠地就找自己偷偷约的练习室去了。  
——毕竟是老师编的曲子，不练岂不是太浪费了～  
  
×××  
  
就像影片加入Valkyrie那样，似乎就只是那一瞬间的事，Valkyrie就这样崩坏了。  
在一次充满嘘声的失败后，Valkyrie彻底从过去辉煌的顶端滚落了下来，或许不久之后，就会被众人归入遗忘的角落。  
“是我……没有发现你们的价值。”面对正在思考是不是自己毁了这次live的仁兔和影片，斋宫这么说道。  
仁兔听了仍旧低着头看着自己的脚尖，然而影片却想起一年多以前在屋顶看到的那个斋宫。那时他一无所有，对未来的抉择还有些迷茫，他们的关系也单纯而直白，与别的一切都毫无关联，也不会影响任何其他的人。  
最近Valkyrie似乎也给斋宫带来了不必要的压力，而现在，他则终于能从这些不必要的压力中解放出来，重新开始。  
“老师，我——”影片试着想要说些鼓励的话，却被斋宫打断了。  
对比之前的刻薄言辞，这次斋宫则破天荒地摸着影片的头说道：“Valkyrie并非不可修复，然而我需要时间去修正，去纠正错误的东西。”  
他尝试思考着解决的方式，尝试去计算自己所需要的时间。不管再怎么担心，不管再怎么紧张，该失去的还是会失去，在空无一物的废墟上所做的并不应该是无能地哭泣，这是他早就明白的。  
“之后，我的错误大约也会让我被绑在耻辱柱上任人嘲笑，然而该发生的事已经发生了，或许这也就是Valkyrie的终结了。如果你们想要离开的话……”斋宫柔声说着，“我也不会阻拦。”  
仁兔闻言不禁抬起了头，眼神复杂地看着斋宫，悄悄地攥了他的衣摆。  
“等等，老师！为什么我们要离开？明明这是我们的问题，为什么只有老师一个人会被人嘲笑？！”影片却急了。  
看到这样的回应，斋宫便忍不住揽住二人长叹道：“啊，Valkyrie……我最爱的Valkyrie……”  
  
×××  
  
影片错了。  
他总觉得他与斋宫可以回到过去两人在被世界遗忘的角落交流被世界遗弃者的感想的日子，然而现实却是他们的失败代表着某一种开始，让那些想扯上与不想扯上关系的人都被他们所影响，不得安宁。  
最为明显的，便是“五奇人”变成了贬义词。  
因为注意到斋宫的态度开始软化，影片便盘算着要怎么粘着斋宫指导他，然而在与Fine交谈过后，斋宫便一言不发地将自己关在屋中，让影片不知该如何接近。  
在与他人产生联系，获得了什么的同时，人也变得软弱了。  
现在，斋宫最不能控制，最软弱的部分已被人彻底攻破了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含失禁慎入

#10  
  
清晨的阳光又一次不厌其烦地将人唤醒，睁开眼便又是乏味的场景。生活从多姿多彩归于千篇一律，起身面对的，又是无所事事的一天。同住的斋宫也已将自己关在屋中好几天，不管说什么都没个回音。虽说平素斋宫就不怎么搭理影片，但这般沉默还是让影片略有些不安。  
收拾屋子，做饭打理，待到处理完毕天光也是大亮了。这种时候学校自然是没有去的心情了，左看看，右看看，满心便是斋宫为什么撇下自己不管的怨气，不知不觉地就冲了上去。  
一次值得纪念的破门而入。  
  
“……老师这样要发霉了哦。”  
当然看到那人的时候，还是气不起来的。  
斋宫大约本身也是枯坐了久了觉着无聊，虽不搭理他，但是还是挪了挪，移到了太阳底下。  
“………………老师这样晒久了会晒干的哦。”  
斋宫听了干脆直接装死。  
虽然总是一副不可一世的样子，待到心情低落了，倒也是有些可怜。  
“老师这样不寂寞吗？明明很喜欢的缝纫也不做了，很喜欢的Valkyrie也没有活动了。”  
对于影片来说这些不过都是随了斋宫意外开始的东西，如果不算斋宫的存在的话，没了也就没了。然而对于斋宫来说，将这些出去倒是真的让生活失了乐趣，便忍不住回头看着影片。  
仿佛是被那眼神所吸引一般，影片就这样上前抱住了他。  
“总觉得老师像是在向我求救一样。”影片说着便有些刹不住了，“再遇到老师的时候，老师总有说不完的话，总有各种各样让别人抓不住的想法，然而以前……”影片犹豫了下，换了个称呼，“斋宫学长不是这样的。”  
记忆中与斋宫相识的过去又慢慢上浮，那清冷的天台，那节奏尴尬的对话，以及互相之间若即若离的距离。那个时候他们都过着乏味的生活，每个人都有自己懒得与人言说的烦恼，就算如此荒芜，却也成为了一切的开始。  
  
“你是更喜欢过去的状态呢，不然也不会留在现在的我身边了。”斋宫终于开了口。  
“唔……如果要说过去的话，大约就像下暴雨的时候遇上了一个给自己伞的人吧？虽然会很感激，但是如果换作别人，也会同样地感激。但是现在不一样……”影片拉近了两人的距离，互相感受着对方的鼻息，“在这世上老师是唯一的，那样的才能是唯一的，那样的执着也是唯一的……不管重来几次，不管发生什么，最后我都只会选择老师一人。”  
顺着这炽热的话语，影片便吻住了斋宫，撬开他的口腔卷起他的舌头互相交缠。  
“……唔……嗯……”  
面对情欲，身体总是诚实的。  
“可以做吗？”影片在他耳边低声问道。  
斋宫一听，忙下意识地拒绝：“不……不行……”  
“之前老师可是一直完全不征求我的意见就开始做的，为什么我这样做就不行呢？”  
若是放到先前，斋宫必然会训斥几句，然而此时大约知道自己已没了那底气，他便很快服了软，开始任人摆布了。  
黏腻的吻在身体上游走着，从肩颈到乳首再到小腹，影片的手也在他的下身流连着，带起熟悉的快感。  
“影……片……”斋宫小声呻吟着。  
挑弄的手指探向后穴，摁压片刻之后就试着撑开穴口，慢慢插入：“老师的这里很紧呢，是因为有些日子没做了吗？”  
“出……出去……”斋宫挣扎着。  
“如果老师不喜欢的话就推开我吧。”影片咬着他的耳朵，“如果老师想的话，将我推开应该是很容易的吧。”  
然而斋宫此时却沉默以对。毕竟现在他身边只有影片一人，若是推开了，他便要又一次孤身一人了。  
影片大约也是看不得他这般软弱的模样，将人又好好搂了开始耐心地扩张起后穴。  
“说来……老师的发情期还没来吗？”  
“唔……”身体内的敏感点被刺激着，让斋宫下意识地蜷起身体，忍耐着让人失神的快感。  
“已经一个月了吧？”感受到斋宫开始在自己的动作下放松，影片便分开了他的双腿，将阳物抵在软化了的穴口，慢慢插入，“难道老师就像我之前梦到的那样……很想要我的孩子吗？”  
这倒又是一桩斋宫想着要逃避的事，被影片一说便又瑟缩起来。  
然而影片却是不想放过他的，只在抽插中摁着他的小腹说道：“这里会有我的孩子吗……我和老师的……简直像做梦一样……”  
斋宫此时只觉得自己快要被影片顶穿，快感也像是没有尽头一般持续折磨着他。两人先前早已交合了无数次，此次久违的情事自然是让斋宫不自觉地开始一同追随着快感，直到在影片的手中哭叫着射了出来。  
“……好喜欢老师……”高潮过后，影片仍不愿放开他，边搂着他亲吻边随意涂抹着他射在两人腹间的精液，“从此生生世世……老师都不离开我就好了……”  
  
×××  
  
事后，影片倒是有些后悔起之前的放纵，然而在第二天看到斋宫窝在房中做些缝纫时，心下就舒坦了不少，忍不住又凑了上去。  
“老师在做什么衣服？”斋宫手中衣物的尺寸对于他的人偶来说还是偏大了些，让影片有些茫然。  
“……随手做做罢了。”说到底不过还是些打发时间的事，也没有什么明确的目的。  
“唔……”影片本想再问些要不要开始live的事，但最后还是作罢，只是拖了个椅子坐在一旁看着。  
世界好像又一次狭小起来，变得只能容下他们二人。那些纷扰的杂音都已散去，在此处，只有他们在这小小的角落一同过着安静的生活。虽然影片仍想看到在舞台上闪耀着的斋宫，但若能让他就这样度过一段宁静的休息时间，也并不是什么坏事。  
“老师……”心下骚动了起来，作乱的手又开始在斋宫的身上游移，毫不收敛的碰触很快就从肩颈移到了下身，直露地表达了交欢的意愿。  
“等……等一下。”斋宫忍不住挣扎起来。  
“唔……现在做也无所谓吧……”影片则继续低着头开始舔弄他的下体。  
快感很快就攻陷了他，熟悉交欢的身体自然是无法逃离那份诱惑。很快地，衣衫就被尽数褪去，双腿被拉开，露出隐秘的后穴。  
“唔……！影片！”  
“明明已经做过那么多次了……”影片却无视了他的反抗，低头舔弄起来，“老师你看，昨天射进去的东西还在里面。”  
湿软的舌头撑开紧绷的后穴，引得斋宫的腰一次次地绷紧。早就习惯了影片的触碰的身体也开始躁动起来，触不到敏感点的舌头让斋宫有些不满，下意识地扭动着腰部，祈求更强烈的刺激。  
“影片……进……来……”  
影片听了便撤出舌头，看着斋宫问道：“刚才不是已经进去了吗？老师想要什么……”  
磨人的空虚感让斋宫有些恍惚，看着影片靠近他的耳边问道：“是舌头，还是手指，还是……”  
“那……个……插进来……”说着，手便摸去了影片的下身。  
“老师也很想要我吗？”影片听了便笑着咬他的耳朵，如他所愿扶着他的腰插了进去，“明明不是发情期也这么容易就插进去了呢……”  
“唔……啊……影片……影片……”  
“老师很热情呢……一进去就紧紧地吸住我……”阳物一直插到没根，随即又抽出，寻着体内那处顶弄起来。  
“啊……慢点……不要直接……顶……那里……啊啊……”身体似乎还在昨日放纵的影响之下，高潮也变得容易了很多。不一会儿，斋宫的阳物也在抽插中开始慢慢渗出些精液，随着动作散落在两人的腹间。  
“……好喜欢老师……”影片揉捏着在自己的侵犯下开始抽搐的身体，持续不断地刺激着那让斋宫几乎抓狂的地方，迷离地说着，“不管是什么……都好喜欢……”  
像是要回应这告白一般，斋宫也起身揽住影片的后颈，寻了他的唇开始与他接吻。  
“唔……老师……”这难得主动的吻也让影片一阵兴奋，不禁大力抽插了几下后也达到了高潮。  
  
情事后，两人便一同倒在了床上暂作休息。然而只稍稍为斋宫整理了下额前汗湿的短发，影片便又忍不住低头去吻他。  
“……还要做吗？”斋宫皱了眉问。  
“不行吗？老师之前还一晚上拉着我做好几次呢……”影片不满。  
这话说得斋宫也一时不知该怎么回答，便不去挣了，任他随心吻着。  
“啊……”不过影片却像是又想到了什么，“其实之前就很想问了，为什么老师准备金星杯的那段时间会每晚都……”  
“诶？”这问题倒是真的猝不及防，让斋宫愣了愣。  
“其中有什么原因吗……”影片立马就摆了张满是期待的脸，可怜巴巴地望着他。  
斋宫被看得有些受不了了，下意识地就将人推开了，扁了扁嘴道：“还能有什么原因？你又觉得是因为什么了。”  
“是因为我是老师的‘命运之人’吗？”  
“只是因为刚好在手边而已啊。”  
“老师身边明明有很多人吧，有朋友，还有成鸣哥……”  
斋宫听他这么一说就尴尬了起来：“你要我和他们做什么？那种事吗？”  
“诶我可没限定做那种事吧！我也知道老师那个时候压力很大，每天都觉得像要坏掉了一样……大概就是因为在身边的是我，说不出什么老师想听的话，所以才会变成那样的吧？”  
这下斋宫倒不知该如何回答了。  
影片也不等他，接着问道：“那如果发情期一直没有来，老师怀上了我的孩子，怎么办？”  
斋宫一听又下意识地想逃开，影片却将他死死摁了回来，皱了眉问道：“老师不能回答我吗。”  
  
斋宫咬紧了下唇。  
心中的感情其实在很早以前就已经明了。不管是主动关心他的生活，还是邀请他到自己的世界，还是对他与仁兔的交往有所微辞，全都指向了一个自己早已知晓的答案。  
在自己的声音无法传达，能够将自己带离那孤独冷清的世界的人全都离开后，身边也只有影片一人能够听取他的声音，只有影片一人能够让他放下那份烦躁，试着去付予全部的信任。  
“………………那就……怀上了吧……”斋宫的声音颤抖着，第一次回应了影片的疑问。  
“老师这么说是什么意思？？这明明是很重要的事吧，难道怎样都可以吗？”影片却有些紧张地拉住了斋宫，“还是说……因为是我……所以就……”  
“不是的！”斋宫捂住了脸，逃避着影片的视线，“如果是你的话……也许有了你的孩子也可以……”  
  
“诶？”影片石化了。  
“不想听这种回答吗！？”斋宫立马就去掀他。  
“不不不，想的！做梦也想的！！”影片赶忙回去扑人，“老师会说道这个程度我都以为要世界末日了我是不是要死了？！”  
“你这是什么奇怪的说法啊？！觉得我不应该说这些就当什么都没听到然后给我滚出去这是我的房间好吗？！”  
“不要啊老师你再给我个机会再说一次我一定流着泪紧紧抱住老师说‘那我们现在就开始制造小孩’的！！！”  
“开什么玩笑啊你不是要死了吗还会死第二次吗那种话谁会再说啊？！”  
影片自然是知道继续说下去他肯定会被斋宫完美K.O.于是决定放弃嘴上动作，开始将人又摁了回去乱摸起来。  
“你在摸哪里啊，快放手！”  
“老师这么光着跟我说这种话我怎么可能放手……”影片也不含糊，直接挤进了他双腿间将他拉成了马上就能被插入的姿势。  
“想和老师做爱。”再度勃起的阳物顶在斋宫的后穴，“现在就想做。”  
斋宫之觉得自己就想要被那异色的双眼吸进去了一般，慌乱地想要逃离：“等等，影片——”  
“想射在老师的身体里。”  
阳物伴随着言语又一次缓缓插入那温热的紧致的肉穴。  
“……住……手……”  
“想让老师生下我的孩子，成为只属于我的东西。”  
“我才……不是……”  
“……好喜欢老师……”强硬的话语最后却又打了蔫。  
影片埋在斋宫的肩窝，一边抽插着一边作出如小声啜泣一般的告白。  
“如果离开老师的话……我会死的。”这份感情就像要溢出来了一样，不管什么样的话语都无法表达出其中的万分之一。  
  
“影片……我……唔？！”刚要回答的斋宫却因突然袭来的尿意变了脸色，开始推拒起来，“快拔出去。”  
“为、为什么……”影片立马如同被遗弃了的小狗一般看着他，下身的动作却未曾减慢。  
“快、快停下……”斋宫忙抓住了床单，“让我去……去……厕所……”  
这说法还真是完全出忽了影片的意料，一个紧张就赶忙退了出来，看着斋宫挣扎着起身。  
然而刚要离开，却又被拉住了。  
“放手。”  
“我……能一起去吗？”  
  
×××  
  
“啊……不要……快停下……”于是乎，交欢的地点就这样从卧室转移到了厕所，此时斋宫正撑在马桶上方，被影片拉高了一条腿自后方侵犯着，前方的阴茎亦高高挺起，渗出零星的水液。  
“老师就这样尿出来也可以哦……”影片则无视了他的反抗，低头咬着他的后颈说道。  
“怎么可能……这样出来……啊啊！不要插了……不要了……”  
“在这里只有我和老师而已啊，不用担心的。”  
“影片……影片……唔……”  
“如果是平时的话，这样老师早就射了呢……难道是有什么原因吗？”影片说着，抽插又变得更猛烈了些。  
“啊啊……不要……不要再插了……”下身胀得厉害，让斋宫几乎要向影片求饶。  
“唔……难道是需要什么契机吗……”影片这下倒是停了下来，回头开始在柜子里翻找起来。  
斋宫就算是难受也对他这行为警惕了起来，然而刚想去阻止什么，影片就扒拉出了一个小小的纸盒。  
“既然机会难得……”影片说着就把他拉进了浴缸，“不如就顺便测一下吧。”  
斋宫不明所以地抬头，便只看到影片手中的验孕棒。  
“就这样……尿在这个上面……”影片说着，就自后方去抱他。  
“等等——影片，这样也太——啊！”话还没说完，影片就插了进来。  
“只要一会儿，很快就可以……”不只是后穴中的阳物，影片的手也一边揉搓着斋宫的下体，一边抠弄着他的乳首，同时还不忘轻轻啃咬着他的后颈，掌握着他所有的性感带。  
快感已经快要超过斋宫的忍耐极限，但是若是就这样当着影片的面尿出来，只是想想就让斋宫觉得无法接受。  
“快住手……影片……快出去……”  
“唔……老师不用担心啦，我不会在意这些的……”  
“不要，影片……求你了……”  
然而身体上的刺激却变得更加强烈了，让斋宫几乎要瘫软在地上。  
意识到他的后穴开始持续地抽紧，阳物也在自己的手中开始抽搐，影片便轻轻摆弄着柱身，小声叮嘱着：“唔，测试区比较小……老师稍微对准一点……”  
“拿走……把它拿走……！！”  
“只是看一下老师有没有怀孕而已，不要紧张啦。”影片继续摆弄着斋宫马上就要高潮的身体，“反正这是早晚要面对的事情，不是吗？”  
“唔……不要……不要……”斋宫仍旧摇着头拒绝着。  
然而不一会儿，身体还是被快感所击倒了，在影片持续的刺激下，斋宫最终在哭着达到高潮时失去了意识。  
  
×××  
  
“……师，老师。老师，醒醒……”  
影片的声音将斋宫的意识拉了回来。  
“老师，老师你没事吧？醒醒啦老师……”  
眼皮沉重得让人不愿醒来，但影片那让人烦躁的声音却又让人不得安宁，只得强打起精神睁开了眼。  
“啊老师终于醒了！”影片放大的脸在确认他恢复意识之后便一下远去，换上了一个小小的显示窗。  
是那根验孕棒。  
斋宫不禁面色惨白。  
影片的手随即摸上了他的小腹，带着欣喜的笑容说道：  
“老师，那是我们的孩子！”  
  
END  
  



End file.
